Betrayal
by sheenavone
Summary: Gadis yang meninggalkan sejuta rasa bersalah terhadap pemuda ini. Si gadis yang meninggalkan sang terkasih, akibat kasih itu lah, yang mengkhianatinya. Gadis yang dapat membuat pemuda ini memiliki rasa bersalah terhadap dirinya sendiri. Hanya meninggalkan sebuah buku kenangan dirinya dan si pemuda, dapat membuat pemuda itu merasa bersalah.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rambut berwarna merah itu, melayang-layang di atas udara yang sedang berhembus. Matanya yang serupa dengan batu _jade_ itu, tiada hentinya menatap sebuah buku dengan sampul yang serupa dengan warna bunga lavender yang mekar, layaknya lavender di pandang bunga lavender yang ada di Provence, Perancis.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghirup aroma buku tersebut, dan menikmati harum buku tersebut. Harum dari wanita yang dahulu memiliki buku itu, menempel di setiap inci dari buku tersebut.

Buku yang dipenuhi oleh sejuta kenangan bersama sang wanita, yang kini tak akan pernah menampakan lagi wujudnya. Wanita itu, sudah tenang di alamnya yang entah ada dimana. Meninggalkan sang terkasih di dunia yang fana dan kejam. Meninggalkan sang terkasih, dengan sejuta penyesalan. Meninggalkan sang terkasih, dengan sejuta rasa bersalah yang berlebihan.

"Aku merindukan mu" Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu, dengan suara yang terdengar menahan tangis.

Dia menatap sebuah foto yang ada di lembaran buku tersebut. Foto dimana mereka mengadakan kencan pertama, di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Kencan yang sangat lucu. Lucu karena, ini malah sang wanita yang mengajaknya kencan. Lucu bukan?

"Kau merindukanku?" Ucapnya lagi, seraya terkekeh kecil. Namun, tak lama kemudia air mata keluar dari matanya yang seruoa dengan batu _jade_ itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya lagi, seraya mengelus foto yang menampilkan wajah cantik seorang perempuan dengan rambut indigo, dan bermata yang serupa dengan batu _amethyst_.

Dia jadi teringat. Pada saat kecil, dia tidak mau dekat dengan gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu, karena warna mata-nya yang aneh. Mungkin, bagi sebagian orang mata itu terlihat seperti hantu. Tetapi, kau bisa melihat hamparan bunga lavender yang pucat, di mata itu.

Tapi, pada akhirnya dirinya juga orang pertama yang mau mendekati gadis itu. Sungguh, gadis yang malang.

* * *

Seorang gadis, dengan rambut pendek sebahu, sedang duduk di ayunan sendiri, seraya menatap seluruh kawan-kawannya yang sedang tertawa ria, dibawah panas matahari nan terik. Gadis ini hanya menatap kawan-kawannya, dengan mulut yang ia lengkungkan kebawah, menandakan bahwa dia sedang sedih.

"Aku ingin bermain seperti mereka juga" Ujar gadis kecil itu, dengan suara yang imut dan lucu. Pipi gembilnya, perlahan basah, akibat air mata yang keluar dari mata-nya yang berwarna _amethyst_ dan besar.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis." Imbuhnya lagi, lalu menyeka air mata yang berada di pipinya tersebut.

Setelah menyeka air matanya, gadis itu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya berada. Pipinya tidak terlihat sembab, bahkan terlihat seperti kue bakpao, karena gembilnya. Di sekitar tulang pipinya, terlihat ada rona berwarna merah, yang menambah dirinya menjadi tambah manis.

Namun naas, dia tidak melihat ada orang yang begitu kejam kepadanya. Dia tidak melihat, bahwa ada anak laki-laki, yang sungguh jahil, menaruh tali, disaat gadis manis itu sedang berjalan.

"Oou!" Pekik gadis itu, seraya memejamkan matanya, kala rasa sakit, melanda ke kakinya.

Semua orang tertawa. "Hahahah!" rasanya, mereka sangat puas, kala melihat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. Semua cemoohan, dilontarkan untuk gadis kecil ini. Sedangkan gadis itu, hanya menunduk, dan merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya di kaki itu.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Ujar seorang anak laki-laki, dengan rambut merah, serta membawa sebuah bola sepak yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Semua anak-anak yang berada di situ, langsung saja berbisik-bisik, kala anak itu datang. Setelah berbisik-bisik, mereka meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, dan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu, seraya menepuk pundak kecil, milik sang gadis kecil.

"Tak apa. Terimakasih" Ucap gadis kecil itu, seraya tersenyum cerah.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu, seraya membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri. "Namaku, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" Ujarnya seraya berdiri dari tanah, dengan bantuan anak laki-laki itu. "Kau?" Imbuh gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu.

"Namaku, Gaara. Sabaku Gaara" Ucapnya, seraya menaruh lengan Hinata, ke atas pundaknya. "Apakah kau bisa berjalan?" Ucapnya lagi, seraya menatap wajah imut milik Hinata.

"Bisa, tetapi pelan-pelan" Jawabnya, seraya menahan sedikit rasa sakit di lututnya yang terluka. Dia menaruh bola sepak itu, ke atas tanah, guna mempermudah membantu Hinata, agar sampai ke ruang kesehatan.

Gaara tak henti-hentinya, menatap wajah manis milik Hinata. Wajah yang sangat manis, dan terlihat polos. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan damai. Gaara tertarik dengan gadis kecil satu ini.

"Sudah sampai" Ucap Gaara, seraya membuka pintu ruangan kesehatan, yang didominasi dengan warna putih. "Aku akan memanggil Ms. Meko, untuk mengobati lukamu" Imbuh Gaara, lalu keluar dari ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gaara masuk dengan membawa seorang wanita muda, dengan wajah rupawan, dan memiliki tubuh yang tinggi semampai. Wajahnya terlihat ramah, dan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, biar saya obati ya" Ucapnya, seraya membuka kotak yang berisi obat-obatan tersebut. Gaara memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata, dari ia diberi alkohol, hingga di perban. Semuanya tampak lucu. Wajahnya yang sedang menahan teriak, terlihat sangat imut.

"Nah sudah selesai. Lain kali, hati-hati ya." Ucap Ms. Meko, lalu membereskan barang-barang yang berasal dari kotak obat-obatan tersebut.

Setelah Ms. Meko keluar dari ruangan, mereka berdua kembali diam. Hinata yang hanya menggerakkan kakinya, kedepan dan kebelakang, sedangkan Gaara hanya duduk disampingnya, menatap lantai keramik yang berwarna putih.

"Ayo kita pulang" Ucap Gaara yang memecahkan keheningan, di antara mereka berdua. Hinata yang mendengar ajakkan dari Gaara, hanya tersenyum lebar, kala ada seseorang yang mengajaknya pulang. "Ayo!" Jawab Hinata dengan semangat.

Mereka tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang, kawan-kawannya, keluarganya, hingga daerah rumahnya.

"Dulu, aku selalu menghindar darimu, karena warna matamu yang aneh" Ucap Gaara seraya menatap wajah manis Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Jawab Hinata, dengan nada sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan. "Warna matamu, seram. Jadi aku takut" Ucapnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya, yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, itu sih sudah biasa" Jawab Hinata, yang terdengar ringan. "Biasa? Maksudnya apa?" Jawab Gaara, seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Mataku ini memang aneh. Jadi, wajar saja, orang-orang menjauhiku" Ucapnya, serasa tiada beban sedikitpun. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi temanmu" Ucap Gaara, seraya tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Benarkan? Kau tidak takut, padaku?" Ucap Hinata, dengan mata yang berbinar kesenangan. "Mungkin, dulu aku takut padamu. Namun, kau manis juga" Ujar Gaara, tanpa mengetahui wajah dari Hinata, sudah memerah, semerah rambutnya.

"Terimakasih." Balas Hinata, seraya tersenyum, diwajah yang benar-benar merah.

* * *

Pemuda itu, membuka sebuah lembaran, dimana disitu ada sebuah kue dan disisi-sisinya ada pemuda berambut merah dan gadis berambut indigo. Itu foto dirinya dan si gadis. Di situ, gadis itu pun menggenggam sebuah _cupcake_ berwarna biru muda. Oh, itu pemberiannya untuk gadis itu.

Ah ya, dia baru ingat, kalo kue itu, adalah kue ulang tahun untuk si gadis. Gadis itu sudah berumur empat belas tahun. Rambutnya sudah tidak sebahu lagi. Sekarang, ia sudah memiliki rambut se punggung. Menambahkan kesan cantik, untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu, bukan lagi anak kecil yang berumur sepuluh tahun lagi. Dia sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang manis dan cantik.

Dan, di hari ulang tahunnya, dia menembak gadis itu.

Mengingat hal itu, pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata!" Ucap semua orang di situ, dengan suara nyaring. Beberapa saat kemudian, konfeti pun di lontarkan, tepat di wajah ayu milik sang gadis yang di panggil Hinata.

"Terimakasih, semuanya" Balasnya, dengan senyuman yang cerah dan manis. Tak lupa juga, disekitar tulang pipinya, muncul rona merah yang sangat kentara.

"Aku punya hadiah, untuk Hinata" Ucap seorang anak remaja laki-laki, dengan rambut warna merahnya, sedang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Nah Hinata, coba kamu buka kotak ini" Ucap anak laki-laki itu, yang diketahui bernama Gaara, seraya memberikan kotak itu kepada gadis yang bernama Hinata.

"Hm?" Gumam Hinata, saat melihat kotak itu lekat-lekat. Namun, sejujurnya dia sangat senang karena baru ulang tahun kali ini, Gaara memberikan hadiah kepada Hinata.

" _Cupcake_?" Ujarnya, ketika melihat sebuah _cupcake_ berwarna biru muda, dengan hiasan bintang-bintang warna ungu diatasnya.

"Makanlah" Ucap Gaara, seraya tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Tatapan matanya, terlihat tidak sabar, karena Hinata belum juga menggigit kue itu.

Akhirnya, Hinata memulaikan aksinya. Dia mengigit _cupcake_ itu cukup besar, sehingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sebuah kertas?

"Apa ini?" Ucap Hinata seraya mengambil kertas itu, dari mulutnya. "Bukalah, dan baca dengan keras" Ujar Gaara, dengan senyuman sejuta arti.

"Maukah-" Ucap Hinata yang mulai mengeja kata-kata. "Kau-" Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "menjadi-" Matanya yang serupa dengan batu _amethyst_ itu menyiratkan sebuah kebingungan. "Kekasihku?" Seketika air mata haru meluncur dari mata yang serupa dengan batu mutiara itu.

"bagaimana, kau mau?" Tambah Gaara, yang sama sekali sudah tidak sabar menunggu Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya. "Terimakasih Gaara. Aku terkejut sekali" Ucap Hinata, disela-sela tangisnya. "Aku mau, Gaara. Aku mau" Ucapnya lagi, lalu mereka berpelukan, di iringi oleh suara teriakan dari kawan-kawannya, beserta keluarganya.

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu, tiada henti-hentinya, membuka setiap lembar dari buku tersebut. Seraya membuka lembaran, air mata dari mata yang serupa dengan batu zamrud itu, turun juga, membasahi pipi tirus milik pemuda itu.

Gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu menunggunya di atap sekolah, sambil membawa kotak bekal yang berisi makanan kesukaannya. Menunggunya, tanpa ada rasa lelah. Setiap pagi, selalu bangun lebih awal, hanya membuatkan bekal, untuk sang pemuda. Namun, apa balasan untuk si gadis? Pengkhianatan, Keacuhan, Ketidak pedulian, dan kekejaman yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata lagi.

Sungguh, pemuda yang keji dan jahat. Namun, dia sama sekali bodoh dan tidak tahu, apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada si gadis itu.

Pemuda itu, menjalani hidup layaknya seekor ikan, yang sedang berenang di sungai, tanpa mengetahui, ada salah satu kawannya mengikuti di belakang, dengan sirip yang cacat. Dia tidak pernah peduli lagi, dengan gadis itu, setelah menginjakkan kakinya di jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Ia rasa, gadis itu, sudah cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri, di tengah badai yang mengamuk.

Namun, si pemuda sama sekali tidak mengetahui, betapa butuhnya si gadis itu, terhadap sang pemuda yang acuh ini.

Pemuda ini menangis kembali, kala mengingat, ia meninggalkan gadis itu di atap sekolah, ketika turun hujan.

Hujan besar yang sama sekali diluar pemikiran dari si pemuda. Hujan deras yang membawa dirinya kedalam kehidupan si gadis. Hujan deras yang membawa sang pemuda, masuk lebih jauh ke kehidupan si gadis manis.

* * *

Pemuda itu sudah sangat malas, melihat wajah gadis yang sudah menemaninya sekitar lima tahun. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum malu-malu itu, memanglah kekasihnya. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, ia rasa, jarak antara dirinya dan si gadis semakin merenggang.

"Biarkan sajalah dia di atap. Aku yakin, pasti beberapa menit lagi, dia akan pulang dengan temannya yang rambutnya di cepol dua itu" Ucap pemua berambut merah, seraya melepaskan jas sekolahnya, lalu menentengnya di bahu.

Lain pemuda, lain gadis. Gadis itu, menunggu di pinggiran, yang memiliki undakan yang terbuat dari beton. Dia duduk manis, dengan ditangannya berisi kotak bekal yang berisi _sushi_ makanan kesukaan pemuda itu. Di samping kanannya, ada jus jeruk dingin, kesukaan pemuda itu, terutama sehabis bermain sepak bola. Dirinya, benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan si pemuda.

Namun, hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, pemuda itu tidaklah juga datang. Badannya sudah gemetaran, karena kedinginan, akibat suhu yang kian menurun di sore hari. Langit pun, terlihat sudahlah mendung.

 _Kemanakah Gaara?_ Begitulah yang di pikirkan oleh gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata. Matanya yang serupa dengan mutiara itu, menatap pintu yang menghubungkan dengan tangga lantai tiga, dan lantai atap.

Hinata merasakan, pipinya basah. Bukan oleh air mata. Namun, oleh langit, yang mulai menurunkan airnya. Kian lama, air itu semakin deras. Air itu, tiada ampunnya menyerang tubuh mungil milik Hinata. Hingga, sang pemilik tubuh, menggigil kedingan.

"Gaara, kenapa kau tak datang?" Ujar Hinata, dengan suara bergetar, akibat kedinginan dan isak tangisnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menunggumu" Ucap Hinata yang masih setia duduk di undakan tersebut.

Namun, semakin lama, semuanya terasa buram. Semakin lama, dan semakin lama, semuanya menggelap, dan tubuhnya hanya terasa kaku dan kebas.

Pintu terbuka secara paksa, hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang memekakkan telinga. Mata yang serupa dengan batu zamrud itu, menelusuri ke sana dan kemari, guna mencari siapa yang saat ini ia pikirkan.

"Hinata" Gumamnya, kala melihat seorang gadis yang tertidur, dengan lengan yang sedang memeluk kotak bekal.

Dia menempelkan tangannya di atas dahi gadis itu, lalu memperhatikan gadis itu sedetail-detailnya. Bibir yang sudah pucat bahkan membiru itu, membuat hati dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara, menjadi dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku- Aku-, benar-benar minta maaf" Ujar Gaara, lalu membopong Hinata, menuju dalam gedung untuk menghangatkan diri Hinata.

"Hinata, maafkan aku" Ucap Gaara, yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, dengan jaket hitam miliknya. "Aku akan menjagamu" Ujarnya lagi, lalu menggendong tubuh Hinata, menuju ruangan tempat parkir. Dia akan membawa Hinata pulang.

Perasaan aneh melanda diri Gaara. Dia merasa, bahwa dialah penopang hidup Hinata untuk kehidupan yang panjang dan lama. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, dia menepis pemikiran tabu itu jauh-jauh.

* * *

Pemuda itu mengusap tulisan yang tertulis tanggal sembilas januari. Pada tanggal itulah, si pemuda ulang tahun. Dan pada tanggal itu pula, suatu kejadian yang sama sekali menyebalkan terjadi.

Di saat gadis itu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang berumur delapan belas tahun, dia malah menikmati tubuh dari perempuan lain.

Sebenarnya, saat itu, dia sudah sangat bosan dengan gadis manis yang sudah menemaninya sekitar delapan tahun itu. Gadis yang membosankan, dan tidak sepanas teman-teman wanitanya, yang rela dan mau, menghangatkan ranjangnya itu.

Mengingat hal itu membuat pemuda itu muak pada dirinya sendiri. Si gadis yang sudah menghabiskan waktunya, untuk menyiapkan semuanya, hanya untuk si pemuda. Namun, balasannya? Hanya sakit hati, dan pengkhianatan.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu tengah bercumbu mesra, dengan pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Gaara.

Sedangkan gadis berambut cokelat itu, bernama Matsuri. Mereka bercumpu ria, tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu.

Hingga,

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo, tengah menatap mereka berdua, dengan mata yang sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin menumpahkan airnya.

"Gaara" Ucapnya, disela-sela air mata yang meluncur indah di pipinya yang gembil.

Seketika, kedua manusia itu, menolehkan kepalanya, menuju asal suara. Betapa kagetnya mereka, kala melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu, seraya membawa dua kotak.

"M-Maafkan a-aku, a-aku akan p-pergi" Ucap Hinata, dengan suara bergetar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan kedua manusia itu, dengan tatapan kosong, dan otak yang masih ber-proses.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Ucap Gaara, kala ia sudah sadar, siapa yang ada di depan sana. Dengan terburu-buru, ia membenarkan kembali pakaiannya, lalu pergi mengejar Hinata.

Hinata yang terus berlari, meninggalkan luka yang mendalam dari ruangan itu, hingga tidak dapat lagi fokus terhadap apapun yang ada di depan. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya, kenapa dia tidak merelakan Gaara dengan Matsuri? Kenapa dia harus pura-pura buta dan tuli, berharap semua itu hanya sebuah ilusi? Kenapa dia mau saja, tertipu oleh pemikirannya sendiri, hingga ia merasakan sakit itu di dalam hati? Kenapa hanya dia, yang merasakan sakit, sedangkan Gaara hanya menikmatinya dengan tertawa ria, meninggalkan Hinata yang menyendiri? Disini, malam ini, dia malah melihat hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir di otak jenius miliknya.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Suara itu, menggema ditelinga Hinata. Pemilik suara itu, sudah menyakiti hati Hinata, hingga berlubang. Entah sampai kapan, rasa sakit ini terus berlanjut. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah, rasa sakit ini hilang dan pergi.

"Hinata! AWAS!"

Naas nasib gadis tersebut. Apakah ini jawaban dari permintaan doa, milik Hinata? Apakah hanya dengan nyawa, rasa sakit dihati itu hilang? Apakah hanya ini, semua rasa gundah di hati Hinata sirna, bagaikan di telan oleh bumi dan matahari? Apa hanya dengan ini, semua penderitaan yang menyiksa batin Hinata, menghilang layaknya bunga _dandelion_ yang ditiup oleh anak kecil?

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu, tergolek lemah di atas aspal yang hitam legam. Hatinya pun sama, sehitam aspal, akibat dipanaskan oleh api pengkhianatan, yang tidak akan pernah padam. Hati ini, bahkan sampai ia mati 'pun, tetap hitam, dan tidak pernah menjadi putih lagi seperti dulu. Semuanya, hanya karena pengkhianatan.

"Hinata maafkan aku!" Teriak Gaara, seraya menghampiri Hinata yan tergolek lemah di atas aspal. Hinata hanya menunjukkan dua buah kotak itu, lalu setelahnya ia terenyum kepada Gaara.

"U-Untukmu" Ucap Hinata, dengan suara parau, dengan mata yang hampir terpejam. "A-Aku m-mengantuk, Gaara" Ucapnya, seraya perlahan-lahan menutup obsidian lavendernya.

"Tidak Hinata, aku akan memanggil ambulan!" Balas Gaara, dengan nada menuntut. Namun, tangan lemah itu, mengambil tangan Gaara, agar dia tidak bia menjangkau ponselnya, yang ada di sakunya. "A-Aku m-mau tidur d-dulu, Gaara. J-Jangan b-berisik" Ucap Hinata, dengan menyelipkan nada bercanda di sela-sela kata terakhirnya.

"B-Bukalah k-kotak itu" Ucap Hinata, lalu setelahnya menutup mata, dan tidak akan pernah terbuka kembali. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak Hinata! Bangun!" Teriak Gaara, seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ringkih Hinata. "Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!" Teriak Gaara.

* * *

Si gadis meninggalkan sejuta kenangan indah, dan sayang untuk dilupakan. Si gadis meninggalkan sejuta kebiasaan, yang membuat orang sekitar tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, termasuk pemuda ini. Si gadis meninggalkan sejuta rasa kasih sayang, kepada setiap orang di kenalnya, terlebih lagi pemuda ini. Si gadis meninggalkan sejuta rasa jatuh cinta, terutama terhadap pemuda ini.

Dan,

Si gadis meninggalkan sejuta rasa penyesalan, terhadap pemuda ini.

* * *

 _Dear, Gaara_

 _Selamat ulang tahun!~ :D_

 _Aku harap, di tahun ini kamu semakin menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya._

 _Aku tahu, ini hadiah pertamaku untukmu. Tapi, kuharap, kamu tidak melihat harga dan bentuknya, lihatlah dari niatnya oke._

 _Dan ya, ini hadiah terakhirku untukmu juga. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku mau mengakhiri hubungan ini? Atau hal lain? Maaf aku tidak tahu XD_

 _Umm.. maafkan aku, aku pasti menjadi penghalang untukmu, dan juga untuk Matsuri. Hah, harusnya aku sadar, kalau cintamu ditakdirkan bukan untukku, tetapi hanya untuk Matsuri. Maafkan aku, yang selama ini tidak mau lepas dari kamu._

 _Tapi, tenang saja, setelah ini, aku akan pergi jauuuuuuuuh sekali. Aku tidak tahu, jauh-nya ada dimana. Tapi, aku punya firasat kalau aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mu lagi._

 _Happy Birthday!~ :)_

* * *

 _Sabtu, 27 Desember 2014_

 _-Seorang pria bernama Gaara Sabaku (20), ditemukan tewas gantung diri. Sebelumnya, di lengan dan beberapa anggota tubuh yang lainnya, terlihat beberapa sayatan. Namun, ada sebuah buku, yang diyakini album, dengan bercak darah disekitarnya. Menurut orang disekitar-_

* * *

 ** _Aku akan menyusulmu, Hinata_**

 ** _~Gaara_**

* * *

 **A/N : Oke guys! Kenalin, nama saya sheenavone! Wkwkwkwk... namanya sulit banget yah... aku ini suka banget sama yang namanya GaaHina.. Gak tau kenapa,, rasanya mereka cocok! Dan aku setuju, kalo Gaara dan Hinata itu jadi canon :v.. Mungkin GaaHina itu popularitasnya rendah.. tapi, aku bakalan bangkitin pairing GaaHina dengan fic2 aku :v.. (sok banget deh :v) Makasih yang udah mau mampir!**

 **sheenavone**


End file.
